cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires Introduction Most vamps spend their immortal lives as little more than slaves, serving whoever made them without the ability to break away or to refuse an assignment. But some, usually those who were the strongest willed in life, over time gain power. When they reach master level, they can make other vampires to serve them, and are usually given some autonomy by their makers. Seventh level is the lowest master rank, and most never progress past it, but for those who do, each additional step up the ladder gains them new abilities and more freedom.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 About Vampire Mythos: Characteristics Vampires could not tolerate sun for long lengths of time. They have no problem looking at religious symbols and can even consume garlic. Unlike vampire legends of old though, they can feed off of a human without biting them and can absorb blood through their skin. Vampirism also does not enhance their appearance in anyway, though all vampires have the ability to enthrall others. Vampires are divided into categories with the various master levels having the most powers. It turns out that if one was a strong being in life, one was likely to be a strong being in death. They are highly organized and the birth of each new vampire, must be recorded with the vampire council. Each vampire is beholden to their creator, and only the strongest vampires have the ability to create new ones. ~ Fangs For The Fantasy Powers & Abilities * Absorb blood through their skin.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Can make someone believe they look like Marilyn Monroe or Brad Pitt with a mere suggestion.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Some of the most powerful vamps can stand daylight in small doses if they're willing to expend a lot of energy for the privilege.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Weaknesses *Newly made vampires were the weaker ones. Energy Draw / Feeding * Vampires can craw blood from a distance—no need to break the skin. * Vamps take life energy through blood, which in magical terms is the repository for the life force of a person. When they feed, they receive part of the donor's life, which substitutes for the one they lost when they crossed over, at least for a while. They don't always ask first. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Difference between a vampire and a ghost drawing energy from a human is that a ghost could absorb life energy directly and vampires had to get it through blood—Ghost can skip that step.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Laws and Customs Regarding Feeding * In vamp circles, feeding has strict rules. Even the same norm can't be fed from regularly, as it creates a feeling of possession in the vamp involved and can lead to all sorts of problems because of jealousy. But taking blood without permission from someone connected with our world is considered even more of a violation. That's not only because of the often sexual by-product of the feeding process, but also because anyone recognized as part of the supernatural community has special rights.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * Any prisoners taken alive were always used for food.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * One of the few things considered truly depraved in vamp circles is to waste blood, even that of shape-shifters. Blood is precious; blood is life.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Inner Warning System * Vampires sense when the dawn is approaching. They may have reactions like talking too much, dropping things. etc. The younger the vamp, the earlier it started. It was sort of a built-in security net to make sure no one ended up getting fried. Touch the Dark, ch. 4 Physical Description * Vampires look pretty much the same way they did when they were alive.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Character / Traits / Nature * Vamps tend to forget that what would be annoying for them, like a bite from a poisonous snake, would be a bit more serious for the mortals who worked with them.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Transition * The transition to vampire doesn't make you gorgeous if you were plain, intelligent if you were stupid or powerful if you were weak: a loser in life is a loser vamp, spending his or her immortality serving someone else. But occasionally it does give someone who was overlooked as a mortal a chance to shine.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Other Details * Vampires don’t need to eat food—any below master level have nonworking taste buds.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 2 * Considered serious stuff in vamp circles to exert Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * It wasn't a good idea to show fear or weakness in a court situation.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * It isn't size that matters in a fight, it's power and strength.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Masters had to report their newly made vampire or they risked their own heads.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Magical creatures can't be turned—and they taste really foul Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * vamps had never been all that interested in other species' affairs.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * The old ones don't have temperature fluctuations based on whether they have eaten recently or not.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * Vampires believed that War Mages were dangerous, bloodthirsty and crazy.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Hierarchy : ✥ "All vampires are under the control of a master, either the one who made them or the one who bought them from their maker or won them in a duel. The only way not to have a master is to reach first-level master power yourself. Anything else, including killing off your own master, won't do any good; someone else will simply bind you to them. Since there are fewer than one hundred first-degree masters in the world, and they mostly hold seats on one of the six vamp senates, this makes for a nice hierarchal structure and keeps everyone organized. Most masters give their more powerful followers some freedom, although a certain amount of their revenues are sent as yearly "presents," and any servants they make are subject to their masters' whims. The masters also check on them from time to time, like Mircea with Tony, because they are always responsible for them."Touch the Dark, ch. 5 ✥ Vampires lived in extensive social families, sometimes a hundred or even a thousand strong. Each member fit into a complex hierarchy that was hard to comprehend. All those members are servants of carrying ranks who were controlled and dictated to by those higher up the chain of command. This also held a certain amount of freedom from having to deal with the fallout. Tempt the Stars, ch. 22, p. 266 Master Vampires ✥ Master levels are simply a convenient way to talk about how powerful a particular master has become. They move from level to level (assuming they don’t plateau at some point as most do) when they grow in strength. So, yes, it is a designation based solely on power, not influence, wealth, intellect, or some other measurement. But if you’re looking for an outward manifestation of a master’s power, there are markers along the way. — Karen Chance ~ Louis-Cesare | Karen Chance's Ramblings See main Article: Master Vampires Politics The governing body that controls the actions of all vampires in a given area is called the Vampire Senate. Vampire History ✥ During the Reformation, the six senates had collectively banned open warfare as a way to solve problems. With Religious wars breaking out all over Europe there was a lot of spying going on. There was more notice of the Supernatural Community resulting in increased staking of accused vampires and burning of accused witches—most of who were humans—though they sometimes hit the real mark. To avoid more attention, Senate Wars and House feuds started to be resolved through duels. That evolved to choosing champions to duel for them.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Vampire Characters * Mircea Basarab * Tony * Tomas * Louis-César * Raphael ~ "Rafe" * Marco Carales * Cassanova (Vampire and Incubus) * Kit Marlowe * The Consul ~ "Cleo" * Alphonse * Radu Basarab * Eugenie * Alejandro * Jules * Fred * Rico * Rico and Miguel Dhampirs: * Dorina Basarab See Also * Vampire Senate * North American Vampire Senate Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Supernatural Types Category:Characters